The Cookies of Truth
by Meechayyay
Summary: How will Fred and George's newly developed treat affect Ron and Hermione's relationship? RonHermione with a bit of FredAngelina as well.
1. The Cookies are Born

**Disclaimer: **The only thing in this story of my own invention is the plot (but not the previous plot of the first five Harry Potter books). I own nothing else.

**Author's Note:** This story is set in Harry, Hermione, and Ron's sixth year. There will be no large Voldemort plot, because I do not intend to write a fanfiction version of the sixth book in this story. You are free to use your imagination with the plot, Voldemort-wise.

* * *

It was a drizzly day at number ninety-three, Diagon Alley, but Fred and George Weasley were nevertheless very happy indeed. Business had been great since they had fist opened the doors to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, and a new year at Hogwarts (for those younger kids) was already about to begin. Although many Hogwarts students had taken advantage of their discount offer (for anyone who tried to rid Hogwarts of Professor Umbridge with their products), their mother was... let's just say not very pleased.

George reminisced the day they had first seen their mum and dad after they had quit Hogwarts...  
  
_"Leaving, just like that—and you were almost finished anyway!"  
  
"Mum, there was no point in s—"  
  
"You could have at least gotten yourselves a decent job... something other than starting a silly little joke shop!"  
  
"But that's what we want—"  
  
"You're disgracing our—"  
  
"Molly, they do have a point..."_ (Mr. Weasley)

But Fred interrupted George's celebration of finally overpowering their mum. "Listen to this, George... Found it in the suggestion box... Great idea of mine, the suggestion box—"  
  
"Go on, go on!" urged George.  
  
"Okay, fine. Here it is: 'Truth or Dare Cookies—anyone who tastes one wither spills a secret or does something daring.' Wha'd'you think, George?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me. Wonder who we could test it on... Anything else?"  
  
"Not really." Fred decided to keep the small signature, "Love, Angelina", and the fact that it was addressed to him, a secret.  
  
So thus was the birth of the Truth or Dare Cookies!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it's really short, but I don't want to add so many details that it's boring! It just wouldn't fit with the next chapter (which, by the way, is longer). Next chapter: The Hogwarts Express!


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** The only thing in this story of my own invention is the plot (but not the previous plot of the first five Harry Potter books). I own nothing else.  
  
**Author's Note:** Thank you to all my reviewers! I appreciate it. :-) Keep them coming! Constructive criticism is OK, too.

* * *

By September the first, the weather had finally cleared up and the clouds had given way to sunshine. Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter stood on Platform Nine and Three-quarters, about to begin their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave all four of them big hugs, and as they ran off (for fear of missing the train), she shouted after them. "Don't eat too much candy on the train—I packed you those sandwiches! And Ron, dear, you're the oldest now... (and here she paused in frustration with Fred and George)... and you're a prefect, too! I expect you to be on your best behavior!"  
  
They had made it onto the train halfway through Mrs. Weasley's little speech, and were looking for an empty compartment. "Sure Mum," Ron shouted out a window, but when he turned around, he didn't have a very convincing look on his face.  
  
Hermione gave a small laugh (because she just doesn't "giggle"). "Ron, don't you think she can tell that you're lying?"  
  
"Sure, but c'mon Hermione... I'm not going to see her until the summer! I'm staying over the Christmas Holidays."  
  
"But Ron," said Ginny. "Mum _is_ right. You're a _prefect_ and all. You should be on your best behavior."  
  
"Lighten up, Ginny!" All three of them stared disbelievingly at Hermione after she spoke.   
  
"What?" she asked. "One is allowed to take a break once in a while, right?"  
  
After much searching, the quartet settled into a compartment along with Neville, Dean, and Seamus, who were deep in a discussion about Neville's Gran's new wardrobe—and how it would look on Snape.  
  
"Hey guys," greeted Dean. "What've you been up to this summer?"  
  
There was a great confusion as Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all tried to answer at once.  
  
"I read all about the Goblin Rebellions."  
  
"I tried to survive on grapefruit."  
  
"I helped my mum clean the house."  
  
"Whoa, whoa!" shouted Dean.  
  
There was a short silence, broken by Ron. "Ginny's been redecorating her room with pictures from _Witch Week_—"  
  
"Have not!" squealed Ginny, clamping her hands over Ron's mouth.  
  
When she finally let go, Ron added "Especially with pictures of the Most-Charming-Smile Award winners."  
  
Ten minutes later, their conversation was disrupted by a clicking noise coming from near the window. Being seated nearest to it, Ron opened the window, letting a tiny, twittering, and clearly very excited owl in. Pigwidgeon reacted in exactly the same manner, attempting to get out of his cage.  
  
"She's a silly sort of bird, isn't she?" inquired Hermione.  
  
"You call that silly? I think it's more like annoying," Ron said, causing Hermione to laugh softly. "But who's owl is this, exactly?"  
  
"Oh, just a friend's..." replied Hermione, looking nervous as she tried to conceal the letter—but it was too late.  
  
"'Just a friend'? _Sure_ he's 'just a friend', Krum is," spat Ron.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Why do you write to him anyways? He's nothing but a—"  
  
"Ron! Please..." Hermione clearly didn't want to start an argument.  
  
"Well, why don't you just sit in your little corner and read your little _love letter_ from _Vicky_—"  
  
At this, Neville—to everyone's surprise—broke in. "Con you guys just... shut up? Everyone knows you like each other anyways."  
  
Ron and Hermione were oddly silent throughout the rest of the train ride.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it's still kind of short, but I'm working on it! I admit, next chapter will be shorter, but why put in boring details just to make it long?  
  
Next chapter: A plot is born. 


	3. A Plot is Born

**Disclaimer:** The only thing in this story of my own invention is the plot (but not the previous plot of the first five Harry Potter books). I own nothing else.  
  
**Author's Note:** I know this chapter is going to be very short, but I'll try to make up for it with future chapters! Just to let you know, at the current time I am in the middle of writing chapter 4. I am planning on having about 8 or 9 chapters, but I'm getting new ideas along the way! Thanks everyone for reviewing—you are so nice! I was expecting at least some bad reviews!

* * *

"So, Fred," inquired George as he hung up the "closed" sign in the shop. "What color do you think these... _Truth or Dare_ cookies ought to be?"  
  
"Magenta is one of my favorites, but I think that for marketing purposes we should disguise them as ordinary assorted cookies."

"But why? I say magenta's a fine color..."

"Well I suppose it'd be easiest to trick people if the cookies didn't stand out."

"True, true," answered George, pausing in deep thought. "But how should the person go about doing their truth or dare?"

"Hmm... That could be a problem. They can't just go blurting out their deepest, darkest secrets, or they'd suspect something—"

"And they can't just, say, go running around in their underwear without wondering why exactly they're doing it."

"They've got to work it into a conversation they're having... No conversation, no effect—"

"Or delayed effect."

"Right. Now let's say someone's got to run around in their underwear because they ate a cookie. They would bring up the topic of underwear and wait until it was appropriate—"

"As appropriate as it could be."

"Right. So it'd still be funny, but they wouldn't suspect the cookies!"

"Then how long do you think they'll take to develop?"

"I'd say 'bout two months... at the earliest."

"And then we'll have to test them—"

"George! I've got a brilliant idea! You know how Mum always bakes those delicious Christmas cookies for everyone?"

"Yeah..."

"D'you think we could—"

"Sneak them into a batch or two? I'm up for it, yeah!"

So thus a plot was born.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you are enjoying it so far! Keep the reviews coming!

**Next Chapter:** Back to Hogwarts and the famous trio.


	4. Back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** The only thing in this story of my own invention is the plot (but not the previous plot of the first five Harry Potter books). I own nothing else.  
  
**Author's Note:** I am sooo happy with all the reviews I got! Thanks everyone—keep reviewing! This chapter's longer... let me know if you like it, or if you think it just goes on and on (I sure hope not!)...

* * *

Time passed by at Hogwarts; Ron had made up with Hermione and no further owls from Krum had been seen by Ron. Much to their fellow Gryffindors' disappointment, Ron and Hermione remained, as always before, "just friends".  
  
It seemed as if every teacher was already piling on loads of homework, although it was only September, and Quidditch was about to begin. Much to his relief, Harry was allowed back on the team, although this would make for far less homework time.  
  
About two weeks into term, Ron announced that Pigwidgeon had gone missing. "Woke up one morning to dead silence, and he was gone! The lock was broken, so I assume he got some help from a _friend_... I'm sure Crookshanks is very good with locks—"  
  
"Ron, you know perfectly well that Crookshanks was only after Scabbers because he was really Pettigrew. My cat, for your information, is not an excuse for all your problems!" And with that, Hermione stormed off.  
  
"When are you two ever gonna stop bickering, mate?" Harry asked after a brief silence, leaving Ron to ponder on his own.  
  
_When will we ever stop?_ he thought. _If only I could tell her, but she for sure doesn't return my feelings.  
_  
September faded into October, along with some very foul weather. All sixth years were now studying Ashwinders in Care of Magical Creatures class (_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them_, page 2), and had to resort to Hagrid's hut for shelter. Everyone was constantly covered in sweat, due to the fact that Ashwinders are born in magical fires and that their eggs radiate sweltering heat. Hagrid had them constantly searching the hut for eggs in great caution of keeping his house from going up in flames. Rumor had it that Malfoy had stolen a few eggs to make himself a love potion for Pansy.  
  
"Hey Weasley," shouted Malfoy at Ron's back as they made their way back up to the castle. "It's fortunate that you haven't got any of those eggs in _your_ house. Then again, there probably wouldn't be much to burn in the first place!" Crabbe and Goyle guffawed next to Malfoy, who was wearing a particularly smug look.  
  
As Ron turned around with an expression that radiated pure hatred, Hermione grabbed his arm. "Restrain him," she whispered to Harry, then proceeded in smacking Malfoy in the face.  
  
After a quick recovery, Malfoy's smirk returned. "Ooh, what's this, Granger? Sticking up for your ickle boyfriend?"  
  
"He is _not _my 'ickle boyfriend', but at least I don't resort to love potions when it comes to getting someone to return my feelings." She then pulled Ron and Harry into a tight huddle and marched back to the castle. _I wonder if Ron does return my feelings, though. I doubt it,_ she thought miserably.  
  
Before they knew it, it was already November. Heavy sleet turned into fluffy snow, and everyone's spirits were raised. "You two staying for the Holidays?" Harry asked after one particularly violent snowball fight.  
  
"Sure... am," panted Ron.  
  
"Me... too," replied Hermione.  
  
Harry sincerely hoped that there would be no arguments, but reasoned that this would be a bit too much to ask for.  
  
Three weeks later the Gryffindors found themselves, once again, in double Potions class with the Slytherins. "Today, _class_, we will be brewing... Energy potions." (here he stopped in front of Harry and gave him a menacing glare) "Energy potions cab be _powerful_ tools. They can keep you awake to study for exams... Or allow you to play _particularly_ well in a..." (now looking, pleased, in Malfoy's direction) "..._Quidditch_ match." The class took this as a cue to start whispering, but was silenced by Snape. "_However!_" (silence) "I must ask you all to be very... _very_ careful. Energy potions _can_ go wrong, as any other potion. You _will_ be drinking these yourselves, too. We wouldn't want anyone to be... _unfortunately_..." (now grinning rather sourly in Harry's direction) "...hurt, do we?" (a murmur of "no"'s) "_SILENCE!_" (silence) "I have written everything on the board. Now... _get to work_!"  
  
"Seems to be in a particularly foul mood today, doesn't he?" observed Ron as all three of them began chopping up dried beetles.  
  
"Big surprise," muttered Harry.  
  
"He sounds like her really has it in for you, Harry. Like he's gonna try and mess you up," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Do you really think he can do that as a teacher?" said Hermione. "If you ask me, Malfoy's more likely to screw up someone's potion."  
  
They continued to chat quietly, Hermione helping them with their potions, when Malfoy walked up to them. "Your potion looks a little off-color, Potter," Malfoy snarled, peering into Harry's cauldron.  
  
"What does that matter to you, Malfoy?" Hermione replied fiercely.  
  
"Well, don't you think it would be most _tragic_..." (here pausing to peer into Ron's and Hermione's cauldrons) "...if one of you had to be taken to the Hospital Wing?) He smirked and strolled away.  
  
"What was _that_ all about?" asked Harry, both bewildered and angry. No one answered him, however, since Ron was staring at Hermione, who was glaring at her cauldron with a look of malice.  
  
"He's done something to my potion! It's just turned jet black!" (Harry's and Ron's were both deep purple).  
  
"Well, we've got to try and fix it then!" suggested Ron. Harry and Ron quickly finished up their own; then they all three scrambled to fix Hermione's. It was banana yellow when Snape announced that it was time to drink their potions. In turn, Snape walked over to each and every student, and asked them to drink their potions in front of him. All the while, Hermione continued adding ingredients to her potion.  
  
"Ms. Granger, would you be so kind as to drink your potion for me?" asked Snape in a fake polite tone.  
  
"Yes, Professor," she muttered, then took a small sip. She immediately collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Pity," said Snape. "Malfoy, take her to the Hospital Wing. Potter? Weasley? _Potions!_"  
  
"Right," they both said together, then gulped down their potions.  
  
When class ended, they had enough energy to run at full speed to the Hospital Wing, without catching their breath (they got a few odd stares).  
  
Madam Pomfrey greeted the two at the door. "Ms. Granger will have to stay here until the Christmas Holidays, boys. I'm sorry to say that you won't be able to visit her right—"  
  
"B-But, she's okay, right?" stuttered Ron anxiously.  
  
"Knocked out cold, but she'll be fine."  
  
"It was Malfoy, I know it," spat Ron.  
  
"We'd better get down to the common room, Ron." Harry grabbed Ron's wrist and dragged him away.  
  
"When he looked into her cauldron, that's when he did it," Ron continued. "Must've added something. Probably _spat_ in it!"

However, Harry and Ron were particularly energetic at Quidditch practice that night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So... Was it horribly long or just fine? Please tell me. :-) I wanted to make Ron Quidditch captain, but I wasn't sure if Angelina was still at Hogwarts or not. I couldn't find her age when I looked through the first book or the fifth book. :-( Also, I wasn't sure if Hermione or Ron's thoughts were exactly in character. One can act one way and think another, and the books never tell you how Ron or Hermione think.

**Next Chapter:** Fred and George carry out the plot.


	5. A Visit with Fred and George

**Disclaimer:** The only thing in this story of my own invention is the plot (but not the previous plot of the first five Harry Potter books). I own nothing else.  
  
**Author's Note:** I'm really appreciating all the reviews! I'm planning on trying to post one chapter each day. I have already finished chapter 6, but I haven't typed it yet...

* * *

It was nearing Christmas, and Molly Weasley decided that it was time to finally forgive the twins. She couldn't stay mad at them forever—they were her own sons! And although she wasn't very pleased with the jobs they had chosen, she had to admit that they were old enough to be independent and make their own decisions.  
  
Arthur Weasley was downright overjoyed when Molly proposed that they invite Fred and George over for dinner. He had been meaning to ask them how business had been going—particularly in the subject of new inventions. He thought that maybe he could even get them to bring along a little joke! He didn't tell Molly this, of course.  
  
Two days before Fred and George's visit, Molly began baking her famous Christmas cookies. She had recently stumbled upon a couple new recipes and wanted to share them with all her friends this year.  
  
When it was one day before Fred and George's visit, she had already baked at least ten batches of cookies and had also put some out on the table for Fred and George to enjoy.  
  
And then it was the day of the visit.  
  
Fred and George didn't bother to knock, and walked casually right in.  
  
"My beloved family!" Fred faked a sob. "How honored I am to see you again!"  
  
"Mummy, Daddy!" George cried out. "I have missed you so much!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley squeezed them so tightly that they feared for their lives. They also feared for the cookies, having smuggled them in via their robes.  
  
"Fred! George!" Mr. Weasley patted them both on the back.  
  
"Come on in," said Mrs. Weasley as soon as she had let go. "I just need to get dinner onto the table. Sit down, sit down!"  
  
Fred and George settled down at the table, and George impulsively mixed a few joke cookies in with the ones already on the table. "Remember the plan, George," Fred said.  
  
"Right. We'll wait until after dinner th—"  
  
At that moment Mrs. Weasley came bustling in, carrying a huge turkey. Mr. Weasley followed with mashed potatoes, gravy, and a whole slew of other dishes floating in behind him.  
  
Everyone piled their plates high and enjoyed themselves immensely. Mrs. Weasley's cooking always seemed to have that effect on people.  
  
"How's business, been, boys?" Mr. Weasley managed to ask between mouthfuls.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Superb."  
  
"Wonderful," said Mr. Weasley. "Now... um, what sort of... jokes have you been selling?"  
  
"Portable swamps."  
  
"Canary creams."  
  
"Edible fireworks—"  
  
"They go off in your stomach—"  
  
"Don't hurt too much..."  
  
The conversation continued in very much the same manner for a while. Then Mr. Weasley reached for a cookie. "Mmmm... Molly, these are the best cookies I've ever tasted!"  
  
"Really, Arthur? I'm flattered!"  
  
"Molly, did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes?"  
  
Fred and George fought hard to keep a fit of laughter from erupting—Mr. Weasley had obviously taken one of their cookies.  
  
"You too Arthur. You too," replied Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Mr. Weasley couldn't resist the cookies after that, and had now not only impersonated a Clabbert (_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them_, page 8), but had confessed to keeping a collection of Muggle appliances hidden under the sink (Fred and George had a few cookies, but only after closely examining them)!  
  
After dinner, George said that he had something fascinating to show Mr. Weasley in the living room (An old-fashioned Muggle television that he had brought with him). Mrs. Weasley, being curious, had to come along too. But while George was busy explaining how to switch the channel, Fred was adding joke cookies in with all the cookies on the counter. As soon as he had emptied his robes, he strolled casually into the living room, pretending also to be fascinated with the TV. George then excused himself to go to the toilet, proceeding into the kitchen to repeat what Fred had just done.  
  
"Fascinating, fascinating, Fred," Mr. Weasley was saying as George entered the room again. "I must ask—may I keep it?"  
  
"Arthur, no—" began Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Sure," Fred and George interrupted.  
  
So thus a plan was set in action!

* * *

**Author's note:** To my reviewers  
Trixie: Do you really think I'm a "brilliant author"? I'm so touched! :-) lol.  
Oliverwoodkicksass: I think what I meant mostly by "boring details" is that I didn't want to add unneccisary details, but I see your point. :-)  
Vinese: I can't wait to see what Ron or Hermione do either (although I have vague ideas)!  
Lizzie5555555: Oh wow. You think it's getting better? That's good, because I've kind of been having writer's block... (don't worry, I will still write!)  
Everyone else, thanks so much for reviewing!  
P.S. I sense that one of you is predicting the future... (in Trelawney-ish voice)  
  
**Next Chapter:** It's Christmas at Hogwarts! 


	6. Christmas at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** The only thing in this story of my own invention is the plot (but not the previous plot of the first five Harry Potter books). I own nothing else.  
  
**Author's Note:** As always, thanks to my reviewers! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this—I'm having tons of fun writing it!

* * *

Hermione finally recovered and returned to Gryffindor Tower by Christmas Eve. "I have _loads_ of homework to do," she moaned. "How will I ever get it done by the end of the Holidays?  
  
"Who says you have to do it now?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe that git Malfoy didn't even get in trouble! Besides, it's Christmas Eve! At least wait until after Christmas," Ron added, and then tossed her a deck of cards. "Wanna play Exploding Snap?" They ended up playing until midnight—they were the only ones left in Gryffindor Tower!  
  
On Christmas morning, Ron woke with a start. Dozens of presents were piled at the foot of his bed, and a mouth-watering aroma was wafting through the air. Tossing the blankets off his bed, he tumbled across the room right up to Harry. "Harry, Harry, get up! _Presents!_"  
  
Almost at once they began to tear open their presents. "Mmmm... Harry, Mum sent me cookies!"  
  
"Me too!" Harry replied, and then took a bite. "Ron, these are delicious!"  
  
"I know! Mum and Ginny used to make them every year! Now it's just Mum though."  
  
"Ginny? Did I ever mention that I used to think she was very cute?"  
  
"Um... No, Harry, you didn't. Are you feeling okay?" Then Ron reached for his favorite, chocolate chip, and gobbled it down.  
  
It took them about five minutes to finish tearing open their presents. "Bloody hell, Harry! Look at this chess set!" Every piece was polished and wrapped in tissue paper, and the board itself was made of gleaming mahogany wood.  
  
Harry gaped at it for a minute, and then asked "Who sent it?"  
  
"Uh, Hermione..." The tips of Ron's ears suddenly looked badly sunburned.  
  
Right on cue, they heard footsteps up to the dormitory. "Good morning." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hermione," Ron gasped. He was now blushing very badly. "You... You didn't have to! This must've cost you a—"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Thanks for the chocolates!" Ron gaped at her. "Would you two care to join me downstairs?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd work on some new Quidditch moves," Harry began. "Thanks for the book, Hermione." He held up a thick book titled _Seeking Strategies_, and then walked away.  
  
Hermione smiled, and Ron couldn't help but feel a teensy bit jealous of Harry. _I play Quidditch, too,_ he thought. Out loud he said "Well, want to play chess, then?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ron grabbed his cookies, and then headed downstairs with Hermione.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the swearing, but everyone knows what Ron's favorite saying is! I just wanted to keep everyone in character.  
To my reviewers  
Starriecat: Yes, we will be seeing more of Fred and Angelina soon! :-)  
Lizzie5555555: Now the cookies have made it to Hogwarts! :-)  
Elvyn-Light: Well, I should be updating soon enough, so you won't have to wait too long. :-)  
P.S. Anyone wondering which one of you predicted something (minor) in the story? You should find out in chapter 8...

**Next Chapter: **Fred and George's Christmas (don't worry, it'll come back to Hogwarts)


	7. Jokeshop Party

**Disclaimer:** The only thing in this story of my own invention is the plot (but not the previous plot of the first five Harry Potter books). I own nothing else.  
  
**Author's Note:** I decided to give you all a treat and post another chapter today! This means that hopefully I can get chapter 8 up tomorrow, and if you've figured out my pattern then you know where that's going to be! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Keep 'em coming!

* * *

Fred Weasley never woke up on Christmas morning. That is, to say, because he, George, and a bunch of their friends had partied the whole night before! They had decorated the joke shop, laid out some "treats", and invited a whole slew of old friends from Hogwarts.  
  
Five games of truth or dare (with the cookies), two disastrous games of Quidditch, and one candy-throwing fight later, angry shopkeepers were now pounding on their doors, demanding quiet. Slowly the guests began to dissolve; Angelina, Katie, and Alicia staying to help; and George now snoring in a chair (an effect of the candy-throwing fight).  
  
Alicia and Katie magically dusted and scrubbed the place, while Angelina (mysteriously ending up working with Fred) re-shelved products and cleaned up rubbish on the floor with her wand at hand.  
  
"Fred," said Katie. "The party was great! We should do this every year!"  
  
"Well, I dunno," replied Fred sarcastically. "I'm not much of a partier, and neither is George. We were just trying out something new..."  
  
"Yeah, right," giggled Angelina. Fred smiled.  
  
Ten minutes later, Alicia declared that she and Katie were done, and would be waiting for Angelina outside when she and Fred finished their job.  
  
As soon as they had re-shelved the merchandise and thrown away every bit of rubbish, Fred took his place behind the counter and set out a plate of joke cookies.  
  
"Thanks, Fred," said Angelina. "That was a lot of fun."  
  
"Sure thing, Ang," he replied. "Would you care for a cookie?"  
  
"Wha'd'you mistake me for, a blade of grass?" Angelina giggled. "Everyone knows better than to accept treats from Fred and George Weasley!" She then leaned over the counter, kissing Fred quickly on the lips. "Happy Christmas." She smiled, and then walked towards the door.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Fred replied.  
  
About two minutes later, George woke from his slumber. "D'I miss 'nything?" he grumbled.  
  
"Nope," replied Fred. "You didn't miss anything at all."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope Fred doesn't seem like a jerk, like he's denying him and Angelina being together. He just doesn't seem like the type to go pouring out his soul to his twin brother.  
To my reviewers  
M.Anne: Hermione's all better and out of the Hospital Wing now. :-)  
HGandRHrforever:Yeah, I'd like to have some cookies, too!  
lizzie5555555: I think Malfoy just added an extra ingredient to Hermione's potion that wasn't supposed to be in there in the first place. Let's just say it was a... fish scale. Yeah, a fish scale landed Hermione in the Hospital Wing. :-)  
Everyone else: Thanks you!  
  
**Next Chapter:** A game of chess and some confessions. 


	8. Chess and Confessions

**Disclaimer:** The only thing in this story of my own invention is the plot (but not the previous plot of the first five Harry Potter books). I own nothing else.  
  
**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I should be done very soon... I'm planning on only one more chapter after this. Also, this is my longest chapter so far! Yay!

* * *

On the way down the stair, Hermione mentioned that Pigwidgeon had turned up in the common room that very morning.  
  
"Where _was_ he?" Ron asked, disgustedly.  
  
"Well, actually, he turned up with Viktor's owl, Shannon." By that time, they had reached the bottom of the stairs, where they saw Pigwidgeon grooming Krum's owl. Ron gaped at him. Hermione laughed softly.  
  
"What?" demanded Ron.  
  
"The look on your face... It's just so..." _...cute,_ she thought. "...funny," she said.  
  
Ron snorted, and then began to set up the chess pieces.  
  
"So, Ron," began Hermione. "Aren't you glad there's no Yule Ball this year?"  
  
"Where'd _that_ come from?" he asked, confused as to why Hermione would suddenly bring up one of his least favorite subjects.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about the fourth year and everything," she replied, looking down.  
  
Ron grabbed a cookie. "Well, to answer your question, I _am_ glad. I uh... don't have to wear dress robes, and, er... I won't get... uh... jealous." _Why did I say that? Why, why, why? Soon I'll be spilling my feelings about her!_ But it seemed to have just popped out of his mouth.  
  
"Why would you?" asked Hermione.  
  
_Shoot!_ thought Ron. _Don't say anything, don't say anything!_ He took another bite of his cookie. "Er..." _Don't say it!_ "I just see everyone else happy, with dates and all, and I just always seem to be unlucky," he said, without being able to stop himself.  
  
_Hmm..._ thought Hermione. _Does this have anything to do with me and Viktor?_ "Want to play chess?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied, jumping at the chance to change the subject. Thy both sat down and Ron started the game.  
  
"May I have a cookie?" asked Hermione suddenly.  
  
"Uh, sure," Ron replied, looking up from the chessboard and his deep concentration.  
  
After a couple more turns, Hermione spoke. "About the Yule Ball, I don't see what's so horrible about dress robes."  
  
Ron nibbled on his cookie. "Well, that's 'cause you look good in yours." _What did I just say?_ he thought. _I think I'm losing my mind! I can't seem to control what comes out of my mouth anymore!  
_  
Hermione blushed. "Well, I always thought you looked incredibly cute... even in your dress robes." _Oh Merlin, did I just say that? Why? What's he gonna go now?_  
  
"Er..." said Ron, his ears reddening. _Witty reply,_ he thought, grabbing another cookie and taking a large chunk from it. "Thanks. Your nose is dead center." Ron looked down, wondering _why did I just say that?  
_  
_Is that his way of saying I'm good-looking?_ thought Hermione. _Well, it's not a very nice way!_ "Ronald Weasley! What is it with you and _noses_? And _ears_? Oh, everyone had to be perfect for _His Majesty_ Ron." She turned around and started stomping away.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called after her. _Me and my big, fat mouth,_ he thought.  
  
"_What?_" she demanded, turning around.  
  
"I didn't mean it! Uh... I _did _mean it, but it doesn't matter!" _Her nose _is_ dead center,_ he thought. "It's, er... your turn." He motioned towards the chess board.  
  
"Fine," she breathed. There was silence for the next couple of turns. The cookies seemed to be disappearing rather rapidly, though.  
  
"Well," began Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
_What should I talk about?_ Hermione wondered. _What subject will we not bicker about?_ "I'm so glad Parvati and Lavender aren't here for the Holidays."  
  
Ron grunted.  
  
"They're always giggling about boys and horoscopes and all that stuff... Writing in diaries... I could only begin to wonder what they write about!"  
  
Ron felt the sudden urge to do something... well, daring. "We could find out," he replied.  
  
"You mean what they write about?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "Lavender and Parvati... in their diaries." _Nice one!_ he thought. _Now I can impress her with a nice summoning charm!_ "Accio diary!" he shouted. A thick blue notebook came whizzing down the stairs, opening in Ron's lap. He saw his name. _What could this be about?_ he thought.  
  
Hermione wondered why Lavender's or Parvati's diary looked so similar to hers...  
  
"September first," Ron read aloud. "I'll be boarding the Hogwarts Express in no less than two hours. I'm excited to see Ron and Harry—"  
  
"Ron!" squeaked Hermione. "Give me that!" Then, without waiting for him to hand it over, she snatched it from him and raced to the girls' dormitory. _What else did he read?_ she thought, scanning the rest of the page. _I hope that this year will be different maybe, though I shouldn't get my hopes up with Ron,_ she read. _He's oblivious to my feelings and always will be. There's still hope, though.  
_  
Hermione sat on her bed, regaining her breath. _Does he know?_ she wondered. She didn't want to ever return downstairs. It was too risky... but nonetheless she felt as if something was tugging at her sleeve, pushing her down the stairs...  
  
_Bloody hell!_ thought Ron, back downstairs. _Was that Hermione's diary? Blimey, I didn't know she kept one... What did she write about me? Will she ever come back downstairs?  
_  
At that moment, Ron looked up to see Hermione at the top of the stairs. As she came closer, he could see that she was blushing profusely. "Sorry 'bout that," Ron mumbled, looking at his feet.  
  
"Oh, that's okay," Hermione replied cautiously. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Er..." said Ron. "Er... How 'bout out chess game?"  
  
"Oh, right," Hermione said, her smile returning. "Who's turn?"  
  
"Er... yours, I think..."  
  
They played in silence for about ten minutes, and then Hermione asked Ron something. "What really did happen at the Yule Ball, Ron?"  
  
_Oh Merlin,_ he thought. _I do_ not _want to answer this._ "Er... Uh... Um..." he stuttered. "I got really jealous of Krum 'cause... er... uh..."  
  
_Should I have asked him this?_ thought Hermione. Ron's face was deeper red than she had ever witnessed in her life. _I wouldn't have normally asked, but it felt as if I had to do something daring...  
_  
"...I-wished-I-was-in-his-place," Ron finished quickly, and then resumed the chess game. _It's hopeless,_ he thought. _She knows. I'm dead, 'cause it's definitely not the same for her.  
_  
Hermione started at him intently for a minute or two. _Does he like me, _she thought, _as more than a friend?  
_  
Ron stared at the chess board for the same amount of time. _Dead, dead dead. I am so dead.  
_  
"Hermione," he began. "I understand..." _Oh Merlin, don't cry!_ he thought. _But the girl you've liked since the second year is about to reject you!_ another voice said. _Oh great. Now I'm arguing with myself.  
_  
"Ron, you... you understand?" Hermione replied, full of hope. _He likes me, he likes me!_ she thought gleefully.  
  
Suddenly, that urge to do something daring came back to Hermione. She leaned forward to kiss Ron.  
  
_Wha_—?? thought Ron. Then suddenly it came to him—_She likes me!_ He was flooded with happiness. _She... likes..._ me! _Ronald Weasley!_ He leaned forward too, and their lips met.  
  
Hermione pulled away. "Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" _Was this all a joke?_ he thought.  
  
Suddenly Hermione found herself spilling her deepest secret. "I've liked you since the second year."  
  
"M-Me too," he replied, without being able to stop himself.  
  
Pretty soon, they were kissing again. _Stupid, stupid!_ thought Ron. _We've both liked each other for_ four _years! Why'd we wait this long before telling each other?  
_  
But he was still happy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How'd you like it? It was fun writing it. I'm thinking about maybe posting the last chapter before tomorrow, because I want to finish the story soon.  
To my reviewers:  
Tekvah Ariel: Yes there WAS a romance for Ron's owl! And you were just joking... :-) I swear, I planned it out before you even said anything!  
ki-ki93: Wow. Thanks! (You spelled 'tomorrow' right)  
Starriecat: I'm glad you liked the Fred/Angelina fluff, and I'm hoping to make my next chapter not so short (though not as long as this one).  
Tina: Yeah, I'm not as good at making long chapters, though I'm glad to hear that I make the characters act normal.  
trixie009: I hope I updated in time!  
Everyone else: Thank you, once again! I was hoping that maybe I could get 100 reviews... There's still hope. ;-) (wink wink)  
  
**Next Chapter:** What happens and Hogwarts and the joke shop next? Where do the leftover cookies go? What do Fred and George do?


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** The only thing in this story of my own invention is the plot (but not the previous plot of the first five Harry Potter books). I own nothing else.  
  
**Author's Note:** It's done, it's done! I've finished the story!! :-)

* * *

"Wha'd'you reckon happened with those cookies?" George asked while leaning back in his chair. Everyone had just left the party.  
  
"Wha—? Er... Dunno," Fred replied.  
  
"Maybe we could send Ginny an owl asking if there've been any..._odd_...occurrences," George began. "Nah, we'd have to send it to Harry," he then contradicted himself. "He was at Hogwarts for the Holidays, and I bet if anything... _interesting_... happened, Ron and Hermione wouldn't tell us."  
  
Fred raised his eyebrows. "I _see_," he replied. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Ron and Hermione hadn't officially declared themselves a couple, but with their better attitudes towards each other, they had everyone wondering. All students had now returned from the holiday break—classes had already begun again—and Hermione and Ron had yet to have a serious quarrel.  
  
Much to everyone's amusement, Malfoy's love potion backfired, and Pansy was now deeply in love with Colin Creevey (who didn't exactly return her feelings). Malfoy, of course, blamed Harry for this (although it was entirely Malfoy's fault).  
  
The remaining cookies were now turning up in some of the strangest places and causing some pretty funny results. Dumbledore tap danced during breakfast one morning—Dennis Creevey (who had somehow figured out the secret of the cookies) bragging to have set it all up.  
  
Another day Neville strutted through the corridors wearing a goofy hat (which much resembled his gran's), and rumor had it that Hermione had received the worst possible grade on a Potions essay. When questioned about this by Ron and Harry, she simply asked "Why turn it in in the first place?"  
  
All sorts of silly rumors were buzzing around the school, too, though no one was sure which was truth or not. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had so far heard that Hagrid often wore pink socks, Neville had a crush on Lavender, Seamus took ballet lessons over the summer holidays, and Dean's favorite class was Divination.  
  
One morning, Harry received a letter from none other than Fred and George Weasley. Ron and Hermione, who were in the middle of a friendly debate over S.P.E.W., didn't seem to notice as Harry unfolded the letter and read it carefully.  
  
_Harry,  
_  
_What's up? It's us, Fred and George. We've been doing some experiments and were wondering if anything strange has been happening at your school Thanks again for the Triwizard money—we couldn't have started the joke shop without you!  
_  
_Fred Weasley  
George Weasley_  
  
Harry thought it sounded a bit as if they were sucking up to him, but decided it couldn't do any harm to reply.

* * *

"George!" exclaimed Fred one morning as a snowy white owl arrived at their window. "Harry's written us back!"  
  
They both rushed to the window and let Hedwig in. She promptly snatched a cookie from the counter and hooted Beethoven's First Symphony as Fred and George read silently.  
  
_Fred and George—  
  
Dumbledore tap danced, Neville wore a funny hat all day, Hermione didn't turn in an essay, I've been hearing really funny rumors, and I caught Hermione and Ron kissing on Christmas.  
  
Happy Christmas—  
Harry__

* * *

_   
_Turn your world upside down! Learn your friends' and enemies' secrets! Get them to do silly things—tap dance, sing, and more! It's truth or dare with a twist! Not tested on animals._  
  
George read the label one more time. "Fred," he said. "These cookies are gonna be a hit."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope that everyone liked it! Sorry if it was hard to read with all the extra lines. It wouldn't let me put asterisks in, so I had to do something else. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm thinking that maybe I'll write another story, but I don't think it'll be anytime soon. I don't really have any good ideas, and the only fanfiction stories I really read are the Ron/Hermione ones. But who knows... Remember to review! :-)


End file.
